


Eternity

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: Sequel to "Strangers"
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Kudos: 2





	Eternity

Vampires were heartless creatures, literally. From the moment they were bitten and lose so much blood their hearts stopped pumping the blood, they became heartless. Dark monsters without fear and emotions, no sense for mercy or love. Or that was what Tarja had thought 200 years ago.

It turned out that even though they don’t have a beating heart vampires can still _feel_ , and Tarja felt a lot. She felt the knot around her dead heart tighten every time she saw Charlotte dragging Sharon around. She felt sorry when she saw how unhappy the new vampire seemed to be. She felt homesick to the moment Sharon’s lips had kissed hers.

Sharon was still beautiful, even with her eyes as dark as her soul and her skin as pale as the moonlight, but it was not the same. Not once in the last three weeks had she seen the smile the living Sharon had worn that evening, her cheeks would never turn red again as she blushed. There was no life to enjoy, especially not with Charlotte as her teacher.

Even before Tarja had bitten the redhead she had been leading a lonely life. Charlotte lived on the streets and fought every day to survive. She was a strong young woman and Tarja wanted to give her a second chance, but it hadn’t turned out as she had expected. Charlotte wasn’t thankful, she just used her new powers to continue her lonely life of using people and tossing them away when she was done. The worst thing that could happen to a human being wasn’t being killed or forced to live with a trauma, it was being bitten by Charlotte.

Since new vampires had to stay with their teachers all the time it was a surprise when Sharon suddenly knocked on Tarja’s door in the middle of the night. She still seemed as shy as when she was still alive as she slowly entered and waited for Tarja to look at her.

‘You’re supposed to be with Charlotte.’ She spoke without looking at Sharon as she remained silent.

‘I don’t like Charlotte.’

‘Join the club.’ She snorted before silence fell between them again.

From the corner of her eye Tarja saw the new vampire fidgeting with her fingers. She was scared and way too pale, meaning she hadn’t had any blood in the last few days.

‘She turned her back to me.’ Sharon suddenly whispered and Tarja sighed.

She should have known. Sharon wasn’t Charlotte’s type and Tarja knew that the redhead easily got bored of her newbies. New vampires aren’t allowed to be alone, unless their teacher ditched them.

‘I told you not to trust strangers.’ Tarja mumbled as she walked towards Sharon.

‘I didn’t trust her, she just dragged me into an alley and bit me. I wish you were the one who had bitten me.’

‘No, you don’t.’ Tarja fiercely said. ‘You were the most beautiful human being I have seen in the last 200 years. You enjoyed life, you don’t deserve to be such a dark monster so don’t you ever say again that you wish I had bitten you.’

‘Is that why you didn’t bite me? I’m not good enough to be a vampire?’

‘No, that’s the thing, you’re too good to be a vampire.’ Tarja sighed. ‘You deserve to be alive, not to be stuck with the same idiots until eternity and killing people because you’re thirsty. You deserve to be happy and have fun.’

‘I had fun with you.’ Sharon admitted. She would probably be blushing if her blood was still running through her veins. ‘I don’t think I mind spending eternity with you.’

‘You barely know me.’

‘I know you’re a good kisser.’

Both of them smiled when their eyes met. For the first time since Sharon had entered the room she seemed to have some courage and stood closer to Tarja, softly stroking one of her ice cold cheeks. Sharon’s skin still felt as soft as when she’d been alive and Tarja groaned before leaning up. She pressed their lips together and she could feel how the tight knot around her dead heart disappeared. It was the best she had felt in weeks and for a moment she missed having a heartbeat to show Sharon the effect she had on her.

For the first time in 200 years she felt alive again. Her lips were tingling and electricity ran through her body as Sharon carefully placed her hands on her lower back to pull her closer. Eternity was a long time but if she could spend it feeling like this, eternity couldn’t last long enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, old fic written in like 2015


End file.
